1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to firearm safety devices and more specifically it relates to a tamper proof gun lock.
People, many of them children are shot by handling loaded guns. Accidental shootings occur through carlessness and unauthorized use of handguns. A child may find a handgun on top of a closet or in a dresser drawer and shoot another child. Adults routinely shoot themselves and others accidentally while handling or cleaning supposedly unloaded guns.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous firearm safety devices have been provided in prior art. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,478,098 to Hansen; 2,836,918 to Paula et al.; 2,887,807 to Santangelo; 3,022,598 to Wikstrom; 3,027,674 to Mahan; 3,360,880 to Finnegan; 3,368,297 to Lentz; 4,023,294 to Knopp; 4,038,771 to Miller; 4,092,794 to Moren; 4,224,753 to Bielman; 4,398,366 to Wernicki; 4,479,320 to Fix; 4,827,649 to Sheehan; 4,908,971 to Chaney; 5,001,854 to Derman; 5,048,211 to Hepp and 5,052,142 to Mikus all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
A safety device for guns comprising a rod approximately equalling the length of a gun barrel is adapted for insertion therein, having a key socket in its muzzle end and a split bushing of approximately the diameter of a gun barrel. The split bushing is in tapered thread connection with the socket end of the rod. A key is adapted to be inserted through the bushing into the rod socket. When the device is inserted in the barrel relative rotation between the rod and bushing is effected to expand the bushing for frictional engagement with the bore of the barrel.
A firearm safety device comprising: an internally threaded, expansible sleeve insertable in the breech of a gun barrel. A smooth counterbored end portion provides a shoulder and has a circumferential groove therein. A plug is threadedly mounted in the sleeve for expanding same and has a kerf in an end thereof for the reception of an actuating tool. A snap ring is mounted in the groove. A guard for the plug comprising a disk is freely rotatable in the counterbore between the shoulder and the snap ring and is spaced from the plug. The disk has a slot therein to be brought into parallelism with the kerf for the insertion of the tool therein.
A firearm locking device comprising a housing having a longitudinally extending cylindrical bore in one end portion thereof, adapted to fit over the end of a firearm barrel. The end portion has a longitudinally extending slot formed in the wall thereof, adapted to accommodate the barrel sight therein. The bore and the slot being of a length to have the end of the barrel disposed short of the inner end of the bore when the sight abuts the inner end of the slot to leave an empty space within the bore. Apertures formed in the walls of the housing open into the space. An elongated tube is fixed by one end within the bore in centrally spaced relation to the sides of the bore. The tube has a longitudinally grooved outer surface. A second longitudinally extending bore is formed in the other end portion of the housing and communicates with the first bore. A cylinder lock is fitted within the second bore. The cylinder lock includes a key-actuated core communicating with the interior of the tube with its center point disposed in eccentric relation to the center of the tube. A rod is secured by one end to the center of the cylinder lock core and extends through the tube. A cam disk is secured to the end of the rod, exteriorly of the tube and is arrange to register with the end of the tube in one position thereof and to overhang the tube in another position thereof.
A safety device for a revolver having a barrel and a rotatable cylinder provided with chambers to carry rounds of ammunition into alignment with the barrel of the revolver. The safety device comprising: a dummy round. The dummy round consisting of a cartridge case, a bullet portion movably mounted within the cartridge case and spring biasing the bullet portion into said cartridge case. The dummy round has the outline dimensions of a live round when the bullet portion is in the biased position. A means insertable through the barrel of the revolver engages the bullet portion and extends the bullet portion into the barrel of the revolver. A means is to hold the last-named means in the extended position.
In combination with a gun having a barrel and a member provided with at least one cartridge-holding chamber. The member is movable transversely of the axis of the barrel from a closed position wherein the chamber is in registry with the barrel to an open position out of registry therewith for loading and unloading. A safety locking device for the gun is adapted to be installed in the chamber for preventing movement of the member from the closed to the open position. The device comprising a casing fitting the chamber and a plunger. A spring is mounted in the casing. The plunger is retractable against the spring from an extended to a retracted position. The overall length of the device with the plunger extended is greater than that of the chamber. The plunger when so extended will protrude into the barrel and lock the member in registry therewith. The overall length of the device with the plunger retracted is no greater than that of the chamber. The member can be moved between its open and closed position. The device includes a means preventing the plunger and casing from coming apart.
This disclosure relates to a casing and plunger structure in the shape of a cartridge insertable with the chamber of a revolver. When the particular opening in the chamber is aligned with the revolver barrel, the plunger will extend from the cartridge-like casing into the barrel and thus lock the gun. The gun can only be unlocked for use by inserting an instrument through the barrel of the revolver to key into the plunger and return it within the casing such as to be out of interference with the gun barrel.
According to the present invention a safety rod is provided lockable in relation to a gun, rendering such gun inoperative and assuring that there is no bullet in the gun aligned with the barrel and/or firing chamber. The rod inserted within the chamber is anchored and locked at the trigger guard of the weapon.
For insertion in a firearm to prevent discharge thereof, a plastic rod having longitudinal ribs fits in the barrel and extends into one of the cylinder chambers of the weapon. The outer end of the rod is recessed from the muzzle end of the barrel and is tapped and threaded. A key threads into the rod and may be pulled outwardly to remove the rod from the gun barrel.
A load safety device for a revolver having a cylinder movable laterally from the gun receiver to a position in which its rearward face is unobstructed for insertion of cartridges into the chambers thereof. An ejector is operable to move the cartridges rearwardly from the chambers. The safety device consists of a hollow receptacle positionable over the rearward end of the cylinder to receive the cartridges as they are partially ejected from the cylinder. The receptacle has a spring-loaded pressure plate biasing the cartridges toward full engagement in the cylinder. A connector is for releasably joining the receptacle to the ejector operating rod to secure the cartridges in a partially ejected position.
The safety device of the present invention comprises a longitudinally extensible element adapted to be placed in one chamber of a revolver type gun. The cylinder can be closed and the device positioned to extend through the chamber into the bore of the barrel to prevent the cylinder from rotating thus preventing the gun from being operated. The device is designed so that it must be rotated within the gun barrel to remove it from the gun so that individuals not knowing how the device operates cannot easily remove the device from the gun.
A safety device for firearms includes a dummy cartridge adapted to be seated in the chamber of the barrel. An elongated rod is threaded into the nose of the bullet end of the dummy cartridge. A muzzle cap is attached to the other end of the rod and is seated in and closes the muzzle. The muzzle cap is adapted to be engaged by a hand tool thereby to unthread the rod from the dummy cartridge to permit removal of the rod and muzzle cap from the muzzle of the firearm and the dummy cartridge from the chamber. A porous sleeve impregnated with a material which emits a rust inhibiting vapor may be placed on the rod between the dummy cartridge and the muzzle cap.
A gun lock consisting of three parts which engage each other to provide a shaft extending through the gun barrel and the bullet chamber. The shaft is held in position by means of a combination lock. A dummy round occupies the bullet chamber and has a hollow cylindrical front portion with a groove for engaging the locking balls which are disposed on the inner end of an intermediate rod which extends through the bore of the gun barrel. The intermediate rod has a slideably movable central actuator with a cam end portion for forcing the locking balls radially outward to engage the groove of the dummy round, and semi-circular recesses into which the locking balls can fall when the actuator is pushed in to permit insertion or removal of the intermediate rod. The combination lock secures the actuator to prevent it from being moved inward to release the intermediate member from the dummy round.
This invention relates to an improved lock for revolver cylinders of the type that releasably locks the latter against rotation by passing a rod from the barrel into one of its chambers. The improvement is characterized by a loose-fitting lock rod of a length greater than that of the cylinder but shorter than the combined lengths of the latter and the barrel. A friction-held keeper is for insertion into the barrel ahead of the lock rod for the purpose of keeping it in place. An extractor is capable of being connected to the keeper upon insertion into the barrel for purposes of retrieving it preparatory to removing the lock rod. The extractor includes as a part thereof a normally recessed indicator attached to the front end of a probe which projects out the rear end and through an axial opening in the keeper. It engages the front end of the lock rod, so as to extend the indicator and thus provide the user with visual confirmation that the lock rod is fully seated in the cylinder.
A safety device for a firearm which is adapted to be received in the breech of the firearm and which has a retaining member located in but extending through the body thereof. The retaining member can either be in a condition where it is in contact with the breech and acts to prevent outward movement of the device, to a position where it does not obstruct any such outward movement. The safety device can be readily removed from the breech. Preferably, the two positions of the retaining member are controlled by a key operated lock.
A plug is inserted into and withdrawn from the muzzle end of a gun barrel by means of an external grip to store the gun in a safe condition with a dummy cartridge in its firing chamber. A retainer formation within the dummy cartridge is engageable by an elastically deformable lock device fixed to the inner end of the plug. The plug may be respectively locked to an released from the dummy cartridge by opposite insertion and extraction forces of different lock engaging and lock releasing magnitudes to prevent loading and unintended firing of the firearm.
A safety device for locking a rifle, pistol or revolver so that it cannot be accidentally discharged. The device operates by occupying the barrel of the gun and projecting into the breech. It is locked in place by a digital padlock which is used because it is difficult for children and unauthorized person to open, while being easy for an authorized person to open in the dark. Use of the device requires removal or displacement of parts of the weapon, increasing the safety provisions and guarding against accidental firing.
A chamber and bore lock for a firearm includes a rod adapted for receipt within the barrel bore of the firearm. One end of the rod has a fixed plug with an abutting O-ring. A pair of sleeves are received upon the rod with an O-ring therebetween. A threaded cap engages an end of the rod at the muzzle of the firearm. Threaded movement of the cap draws the plug toward the cap, urging the sleeves into compressing and radially deforming engagement with the O-rings which engage inner circumferential surfaces of the barrel bore and firing chamber of the firearm.
There is disclosed a safety device for a firearm in the form of a cartridge insertable within the chamber of a revolver, rifle or the like such that when the particular opening in the firing chamber of the firearm is aligned with the barrel, a plunger will extend from a cartridge-like casing into the barrel and thus block the firing of the firearm. The safety device disclosed to accomplish this purpose is in the nature of a cartridge having a plunger mounted for reciprocal movement therein by a cam and follower-type mechanism such as found in the common ballpoint pen.